Rido Kuran
Rido Kuran, (玖蘭 李土''Kuran Ridō''?), a pureblood vampire, one of the antagonists of the Vampire Knight and the older brother of Haruka and Juri Kuran, he is the true head of the Kuran family. Characteristics Rido has typical Kuran features, resembling his younger brother and nephew, however is most interesting characteristic are his unique eyes. Rido has complete heterochromia, meaning he has two differently colored eyes, one blue and one crimson. He is slightly taller than his brother and has reddish brown shoulder length curly hair. His powers included morphing of his body and the pureblood ability to transfer his soul into another, which will retain the same colored eyes. Background Born over 3,000 years ago, he was in love with his sister, Juri Kuran by whom he was rejected. Until his "death", he continued to desire her. He did however continue to have other lovers including Senri Shiki's mother, with whom he fathered Shiki, though not marrying her. He was engaged to Shizuka Hio, who did not love him. Sometime during the past, he stole the Kuran's child away (the orginal Kaname), following that he was held by the council, more to protect him from Juri than the other way around. Ten years ago he attacked the Kuran's, attempting to take the Kuran princess, he managed to kill his brother, but failed at taking Yuki. Kaname Kuran confronted him, Rido revealed that despite Kaname's desire, he was unable to kill Rido, because Rido was his master who awoke him from his slumber. Instead Kaname obliterated Rido's body leaving him to slowly recover. During the 10 years that followed, his powers to transfer his soul was retained and he managed to continue interfering in other people's lives. In order to subdue Shizuka's spirit like Shiki's mother, he was able to get her lover's name on the hunter's list and worked with Asato Ichijo. Plot Summary Rido is introduced to the story in the guise of a little vampire child who lures Yuki to a back alley and then steals some of her life essence, causing her to pass out. He reappears at the Vampire party held by Aido's father, causing Yuki to follow him to the main hall. He stays in this body until Shiki returns home and Rido then transfers to his son's body. Rido attends Cross Academy in Shiki's body with Takuma Ichijo at his side, who is forced to protect Shiki. Ichiru Kiryu also reveals he is working for Rido, attempting to engineer Rido's plan of giving his blood to Yuki to awaken her memories. He confronts his distasteful nephew, Kaname and thanks him for getting rid of Shizuka for him. Rido then taunts him until Kaname runs off to Yuki's side. Rido is not bothered by Yuki's awakening as a vampire. Rima Toya then confronts him, trying to get Shiki to take back the control of his body. Rido hurts Rima and reveals that he could now engineer Ichio's wish to dispatch the resistance to the council. Shiki fights Rido's control and Rido retires. Kaname then uses his blood to fully revive Rido's body. The next day, Rido's body has recovered and his vampires start arriving at the school, finding victims to feed to Rido. Following his awakening, Ichiru takes his sword and tries to kill Rido as revenge for Shizuka, he knows it a weak effort and Rido counters him easily, dealing him a mortal blow. Once Rido is fully recovered he goes to find prey, he spies Aido and commands him, Aido falls for it, but is saved from Rido's clutches by Yuki. Seeing Yuki he tries to lull her into his arms, but she is saved in turn by Aido. Yuki turns to face Rido in a fight, when he is simultaneously attacked by Zero. He reveals to Yuki that Zero has eaten his twin and calls Zero his prey. Both Yuki and Zero viciously attack Rido, Zero flings Yuki off the building and attempts to finish Rido himself. They destroy the building, as it comes down, Rido spares one last glance for his son. Back on the ground, Yuki and Zero once again fight against Rido together, Rido expresses one last desire for Yuki, in place of her mother before he is stabbed through the chest by her scythe. In chapter 58, it is revealed that Rido is still alive, appearing in front of Kaname and taunting him about his precious Yuki. It is mentioned that he can not die because he is Kaname's master- the one that awakened him. He revived Kaname with the newborn son of Juuri and Haruka, whom they had also named Kaname (the name gave Rido the idea that he should awaken the ancestor and devour him, who is strong'', ''instead of the weak baby). Rido gave the blood and flesh of the child to the ancestor,who was sleeping in a coffin, and as such awakend him from his slumber. In the current chapters, it is revealed that he is still alive, not in a complete way but enough to indicate he is still alive. Since Kaname was awakened by him, he can't die unless Kaname does also. 406944.jpg|Zero, Rido, and Kaname respectively 29.jpg|link=Rido Kuran Rido kuran 2.JPG Rido kuran 3.JPG Rido kuran 7.jpg Rido kuran 5.jpg Unanswered Questions *How and why did Rido revive Kaname? Trivia "Ri" means plum, and "do" means earth. Kuran means "nine orchids", with "ku" as nine, and "ran", orchid. Kuran,Rido Kuran,Rido Kuran,Rido Kuran,Rido Kuran,Rido